


Another view

by shockbae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Lemon, M/M, Other, idkk, is the lemon tag still a thing ?, i´m trash, relationship really starts in the later chapters, why the hell am I shipping this ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockbae/pseuds/shockbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan kenobi get´s to see the fearsome general of the droid army grievous from another view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I´m making up some kaleesh traditions since we don´t get much information about them. Feel free to ask or tell me anything :)

He didn´t knew what drove him to do this but there was no turn back now halfway on his way to his home planet kalee. He just wanted to see if everything was alright like they promised him it wasn´t like he doubt it well.. maybe he did but he just needed to see it. He wouldn´t say it aloud but he was homesick he didn´t felt anything other then rage in ages but now he was doubting everything and feeling nervous the closer his home planet came, he didn´t know what he was expecting honestly he knew his master would get mad when he finds out but he just had this feeling it was time for him to return to his home.

The jedi noticed the generals activity they had their eyes on him for a longer while now he was a big thread to them. They send obi-wan kenobi after him since he proved to be a good choice against the general together with his padawan anakin. They had followed them to the planet kalee it was a planet neither obi-wan or anakin had been on and of course intresting for obi-wan while anakin wasn´t that intrested he didn´t cared for it he wanted to fight the general even though he wasn´t ready for that not yet. They watched the generals ship making its way to land on the plant they would follow once they where sure they could land safely.

Grievous was in his habsuite when a droid informed him that they arrived their destination he sighted oh how he hated those useless droids he paced around in his room his arms crossed behind his back he started to regret his decision he couldn´t  face his  people like this how will they react ? they can´t possible accept him like this ! self doubt was eating him from the inside a situation he didn´t found himself in often the only feelings he felt after becoming who he was now where rage anger and grief. Outside his ship kaleesh where gathering around his ship being curious the clan oldest heard that their for long thought dead warrior returned to his home while he was gone general grievous gained respect on his home planet and was spoken of so often and now he was there their god warrior arrived home. Grievous couldn´t bring himself to even leave his habsuite he needed some encouragement he let the drones escort the clan oldest to the generals room they left them alone he even send his magma guards away when he turned to the oldest he knelled and lowered his head . The oldest starred at his form before walking up to him slowly his voice was not more then a whisper "Qyamn jai sheelal " the generals eyes looked up to him he was speechless "rise rise I`m not worthy enough that you kneel infront of me " the ancient language of his folk felt so good he let it sink in for a moment before standing straight up again he was barely taller than the oldest but he knew he lost high he would be smaller then the younger member of the clan he leaned into the touch when the other male reached his hand out to stroke over the side of his head.

"not worthy ? of me ? that´s ridiculous  you are the one i´m not worthy of you " he reached out to lead the hand away from his head he sighted he shouldn´t have returned

the male chuckled "you haven´t changed in all of those years have -" he was cut off when the general turned his back to him coughing holding his hand up to signal the other to wait and excusing himself for it. The oldest seemed obviously worried  and approached the cyborg slowly

grievous sighted and turned back to the male waving his obvious questions off "it´s fine it happens a lot actually since " he sighted " an accident " the older male nodded

"why are we wasting our time here  ? your folk is waiting for you we will take care of you everything is prepared for you... general" he looked up to the slightly taller male "please it would be a honor "

"you think so ? how can I face them like this ? I´m a dishonor and a shame for our ancestors" he balled his fists it was all coming back and the wave of emotions where overwhelming he paced around in his room again but stopped whn the male reached out for his hand holding it up

" you aren´t you are our hero come out and see it yourself we will celebrate that our hero returned to his home now come come " he motioned for the door and the general followed silently when they stepped out of the ship he stopped taking a moment yet again the kaleesh suns where bright he needed to let his eyes adjust to the brightness and took in the nice familiar smell of his home planet looking down seeing all of the cheering people all of them more than exited to see the person they heard all of the stories from most of them only heard the stories they where all stunned to see the cyborg stepping out of the ship slowly almost hesitantly his arms crossed behind his back his long cape moving with every step he took. They walked the short way up to the clans  small village next to him the clans oldest the leader a younger male approached him bowing before welcoming him and taking over to show him around a few kaleesh where following them around of course they where curious. He lead him to a small house made out of the ground they where standing on by the hands of kaleesh the house was offered to him while his stay on the planet " I would understand if you prefer to return o your ship instead "

the general waved his hand " I´m very grateful for such an offer and gladly accept it "for him it was clear that accepting this offer would mean sleepless nights for him still he couldn´t deny such an offer and he was honestly glad about it. he looked up to the clan leader he was just slightly taller than him that did surprised him but he would think about it another time. He had to deny their offer to take rest though he really wasn´t tired at all. They invited him to eat with the whole clan to get everyone to know he was there he nodded and followed the leader to the wash racks he wouldn´t mind taking a shower there it would feel nice he barely remember how it felt and he did hoped he could feel it like he remember it it was not like he couldn't´t feel that would be fatal in battle.

he took off his coat letting it stay outside with clothes of the other it was quite empty that was a good thing the rest of the clan was probably busy with preparing the meal he followed the male walked to one of the water holes stepping inside the general followed feeling the hot water around his frame he knew he couldn´t stay in water for too long but this just felt amazing he ignored all the pings and warnings he knew his limits himself. He watched the male he seemed so young and not experimented at all he watched young females and males alike walk inside offering to take care of them they all seemed eager to do so massaging them it wasn´t anything you could call dirty it was a normal and actually very appreciated act for a kaleesh they where very social beings and open for touch in their clans he really enjoyed this but he couldn´t wait anymore they had to talk but sadly he couldn´t really start a good conversation they got interrupted a young kalee hurried to them

"what`s the matter ? " the male looked up to him wanting to know the reason to why they got interrupted in such an important conversation

 

"two individuals are spotted on our land they might be simple thieves "

 

this got the generals attention he sat up " will you go for it ? i will go with you " he really wanted to he would like to see their new leader in action he coughed

"we will handle this please there is no need for the trouble " the leader had a lot of respect for him though he did wanted to gain the generals as well. Grievous was already on his way out

" I wouldn´t want to miss an opportunity like this now let´s not waste time " he dried up before taking on his coat again waiting for the young leader to catch up with him he moved his claws in the soft ground under him while waiting it didn´t took them long before the three males where on their way to the intruders 

 

when they arrived the field they found the two creatures sneaking up to them and ready to attack but before the leader could do the finale strike from behind grievous grabbed him in  mid air pulling him down just in time so he wouldn´t be sliced from a quick turning blue glowing light saber he stepped back and coughed again pushing the obviously mad leader behind him "Kenobi ! " the general growled " how dare you jedi scum !" the leader quickly realizing what was happening was going back to an attacking pose but grievous hold him back pulling out his light saber but managed to instead grab the jedi by his neck what seem to suprise both of them for a second " how dare you coming here jedi ! " he ignored the padawan in striking pose  his eyes where fixed on the man who would bring his death if he didn´t kill him first 

"well I .. expected anything but this question my dear general " he was the same like every time they met  he never lost his calm state  he was different from all of the other jedis but his words only upsetted him more he tossed the man to the ground and kicked his stomach "a-anakin don´t " he still hold his padawan off he couldn´t care less at the moment "even though the kick was unnecessary my dearest general" he stood up and cleaned his coat

the young leader hissed and spoke hurried " you know this jedi ?! what is the meaning of this "

grievous growled back using his mother language " i only know him from the battle field he is trying to kill me i have no idea how they came here "

"then we should kill them right here !  " the male hold his spear up and tried to attack it would be rude to stop his leader but his padawan did it one quick movement to slice the spear grievous crossed his arms behind his back

 

" your padawan is being rude kenobi dosen´t he know how to behave ? " he coughed again and the jedi had the guts to laugh he growled but let the jedi stand up again "kenobi i thought you had some honor and respect left in you "

"now I´m truly insulted general " he sighted and picked his lightsaber up again "you know why I´m here but it seems the situation is a bit ..unfitting " he hold his hands up looking at the clan leader "what´s the matter of this grievous this doesn´t loo like a business trip actually "

grievous growled at him    " you know kenobi I always appreciated our little meetings but right now I don´t have time to mess with you this is my home planet and you insult my folk  by standing on our ground  you would deserve a quick death for this after everything that had happen on this ground "

"your wait what ? " he looked up to him disbelieving while the kaleesh hissed something he quite couldn´t understand " I always thought you are just another droid maybe a bit smarter  " this earned him another blow with the metallic hand

" I am not a droid ! " he yelled and hissed loudly he grabbed his shoulder a bit too tight if you would ask kenobi and pulled him close" it´s unbelievable that you jedi don´t even know what had happen here and it disgust me but I´ll show you " he coughed took his light saber "You better make sure your padawan behaves you don´t stand a chance against us " he glanced at anakin. Kenobi moved his head and made thegrowling stubborn padawan hand out his lightsaber 

"why don´t we kill them now ?! " the leader growled he didn´t understood why they should let them life they deserved death and nothing less ! but if it was their heros wish to let them life he would obey 

"later " the general growled back " I know you are the new leader and it´s your choice but i would like to keep him for a day then we choose to kill them " 

the leader eyed them he mistrusted them but he believed his hero and nodded "one day because it´s your wish but i would like to know why ..why taking this risk ? it will cause trouble "

 

grievous chuckled " because of the one thing i hate the most " he looked up to him "politic " he looked over to the padawan " they will make nice presents for the imperium also we want to know our planet safe don´t we ? he sighted he didn´t liked it as well but he had a feeling he couldn´t describe yetk

 

the leader nodded "let´s hurry back the rest will be waiting already " he sighted he kind of did understood the reasoning of the general "I will get a pair of cuffs once we are back "

grievous looked over to him " I´m sure our `guests´ will behave perfectly " he heard the padawan grunting in protest " even though i´m not so sure about this one " he coughed the rest of the way back to the small village was silent once they arrived a huge table was set up in the center of it and the talking increased when seeing the intruders  kenobi never felt that small between the giant kaleesh  

 

grievous sat down next to the oldest and the clan leader he took kenobi and anakin with him he wouldn´t leave them alone for one second he looked at the table full of the finest kaleesh food he sighted how it hurt that he couldn´t eat a single thing the leader stood up with a glass something likely to a whine was it filled with " on the return of our war hero the one who freed us from the souless bugs and the jedi the hero who won our war Qyamn jay sheelal ! The god of war !" the clan cheered loudly and the leader sat down again 

 

anakin sneered and looked over to kenobi "what did the ugly thing said ? "

kenobi sighted and looked over to him " something about a hero qyamn jay sheelal if i understood it right " he looked at the food infront of him and looked around he was of an curious nature the clan started to eat chatting cheerfully he couldn´t made out much though it was to ancient he looked at the food infront of him again before looking up to grievous " can I ? " 

 

grievous looked down at him he seems to consider the question before nodding watching the jedi taking one of the fruits to take a bite the padawan wasn´t interested in the food leaning back disgust clear ob his face it annoyed him he was able to eat and taste the rich good food of kalee and choosed not to even try it how insulting after a bit kenobi looked up to him he had so many questions written on his face he was total calm sitting next to the person who he would have fight for death or life without his weapon and without hope of getting out of there and the man had nothing better to do and try a fruit it confused him on so many levels but also impressed him in a way "it´s good" he said and grievous sighted

" i know " he coughed again leaning back a bit he would pay a lot to be able to just eat a tiny bit of it but he couldn´t never again how frustrating "our planet has rich food all of it is very good "

"so ? " the jedi looked up to him "you really can´t eat i guess then ? " how could he have the guts to stay this calm he would never understood the human

"what dose it matter to you anyways jedi it´s none of your business if I´m correct " he rolled his eyes and looked back to the others he might really was a little envious but he couldn´t change it now

the dinner took quite a while and his leader was also worried he disliked the food it had his flaws to be a cyborg a lot actually at least in his view but it was a good thing he was still able to take part of their rite he came for this he left after they finished he wanted to help cleaning up but was stopped in a second they would handle it so he waited and watched them build up the stage

kenobi was way to curious and talkative for him to be honest he sighted when he saw him opening his mouth again " what is next general ? " he heard anakin talking the whole time about how they would manage to leave even though he tried to be silent he wasn´t good at it  kenobi keeps pushing him off he needed to see more always so curious 

" you will see " he answered he was getting tired of the jedi and his questions it upsetted him how calm he could still be at least the jedi seemed to be satisfied with his answer and stood quite he seem to understood when they started well it was obviously now it was a fight duel one male on the stage could challenge  another no matter who and they could show off how strong they where it was a fair play though no one would get seriously hurt and the clan cheered grievous sat in the front row with the jedi and padawan watching how fwmals colored the males faces when they walked up to fight their leader where on stage now taking every challenge it was quite fun  the male looked down at grievous calling him up grievous chuckled and stood up "don´t do anything stupid jedi or you will regret it " he warned before walking up to the male who challenged him getting his face pianted on he stepped infront of the male letting his coat drop like he did when fighting kenobi  anakin was starting again he would leave now but kenobi ignored him fixating his eyes on the cyborg 

 

once he dropped his coat he waited for the other to attack it was an easy game for him to win against him still he liked to play taking a spear and they started moving fast grievous was faster he could douche all of his attacks the male wasn´t stupid he tried to avoide getting too close so they circled around each other with the heavy beat of huge drums they let their spears meet each other with such a force like they wheren´t holding back once he thought he fought long enough he grabbed his torso with his clawed feet lifting the male up to bring him down forcefully even though he was still gentle with him the mass cheered and grievous helped the leader to stand up who held his hand up he was the rightful winner and it wasn´t a shame to lose a fight against the god of war of course more wanted to try fighting him and grievous was busy for a few hours he won ever single fight of course he wasn´t getting tired but it was about time to stop grievous already made his way back down when a litte male climbed up yelling he wanted to challenge grievous as well and who would grievous be to ignore a challenge anakin sat up the grown males where quite rough to each other "he wouldn´t " kenobi looked over to him  
   
"it would be rude to interrupt them it´s their tradition " he sighted and rolled his eyes he wouldn´t toss the toddler around would he ?

grievous seemed serious about this waiting for the females to paint his face he took a spear and walked around the toddler what started to worry the jedi a little but it was their tradition the toddler run up to him hitting his leg grievous stumbled and fall down a bit exaggerated they laughed and cheered for the little one kenobi  smirked over to anakin who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

grievous picked the toddler up calling out the winner of the fight he had to sat him down again when a coughing attack started again

the worried kalee took their hero in their care while the rest cleaned up the place working hand in hand

grievous commanded the jedi to follow with his padawan he wouldn´t leave them alone i fear of what they could cause to his men so they also had to follow when they brought him to what kenobi expected to be something like a health care center

once they arrived they let the jedi stay in a corner the hate in the kaleesh eyes for the two where clear to see even for a blind man and the mistrust was huge they won´t be able to make a move unnoticed. Even though they tried to shield most of what was happening he could still get a rather good view of it

a female taller then the general himself took off his coat and lied him down on a berth made out of kalees plants she leaned over him whispering things the jedi couldn´t understand and opening the generals chest he would have wished for a slightly better view not like his padawan who looked like he was going to vomit when he spotted the scene

the general stayed still he was seemingly relaxed and calm when the female stroke over his organs taking a look at them her face seems so serious so deep in tough something seemed wrong well of course it was the squished organs of the general needed serious medical attention but all the imperial medic could do was to repair his metallic frame after his accident so he lifed with it since it wasn´t really threading his life that badly but now here on kalee they could help even when not completely heal the general it will for sure help

 

what felt for anaking like years where merely two hours or so if kenobi read the time right on the planted grievous was back at their side leading them back to the place in the center of the village it seems everything they did played here the whole clan was thee sitting on the ground infront of each one a bowl with some liquid unknown for the jedi

 

grievous stopped them and showed them a place on the ground quite away from the group he gave them a bowl "stay here and don´t move or i will kill you jedi scum that´s what you are here for i will show you how wrong you are thinking you are saving everyone jedi " he crossed his arms again "see the truth now " he turned his back on them to walk to the group making sure to dig his claws into the soft ground beneath him

 

anakin grunted and wanted to go over to him this was a waste of time ! they needed to leave or take the general down and this was the perfect moment to kill this monster !

obi-wan hold him back " anakin don´t that´s not the right moment to make a move we should wait "

 

he moved away from his masters touch "we already missed the right moment to strike ! this is such a waste of time we need to get a way out of here master and you know this why are we still waiting ? he could kill us every moment we are defenseless ! " he tried to keep his voice down but that was one of the talents he really didn´t had

kenobi sighted " we are not dead yet right ? let us just wait and see what he got for us just look how many of them there are we still need to wait be patient my young padawan " he sat down and crossed his arms watching anakin to follow him before returning his concentration on the general

it was getting dark but it was still a nice warm temperature on the planet it was probably still very heated up because of the planets two suns kenobi had taken off his robe just shortly after they arrived not like his slowly melting padawan he chuckled amused but went silent when the sound of drums filled the air it was loud a steady rhythm he listen to it until everything fell silent again the clan leader stood infront of his clan his face painted just as colorful like the rest of his body he spoke an ancient kaleesh language

to the general himself the words felt so light and pretty in his mother language he listen carefully to every single word the praises of his leader for the clans best warriors and the general himself even though his real name stung like salt in an open wound he wasn´t used to hear this name to remember who he used to be and his family killed by the jedi lightsaber he felt all that coming up again his anger build up again this hate would never leave him but the cheering voice of their leader let him wake up again calm him down " we will be one in mind to connect to our glorious ancestors once again honoring the fallen " he said before throwing some dirt it was part of the rite and the drums started again 

 

the kaleesh picked up the bowels and drank from them grievous glanced over to the jedi waiting for them to do the same kenobi didn´t hesitated when he took the hint like his padawan who was most certainly sure it was poison but he wouldn´t win against his master this time and once the liquid touched the padawans lips grievous filled him into himself he still had a working brain this will fulfill its use 

 

it was a rhythm a song it kept going on the kaleesh moved slowly or was it just kenobis foggy brain he wasn´t so sure but when he closed his eyes he knew he could feel it weak but still it was there slowly it was coming to him the shared thoughts of the kaleesh they shared their history with them making them understand what an honor this was. It didn´t took kenobi much to make out the general and he did what he wanted he watched he stood silent seeing what had happen in front of his eyes like he had been there he saw one kaleesh quite huge

 

he followed this one meeting in secret with one of the females running around in the wild nature it was a pretty view before it changed again the faces where painted again it was a hunt one that would make them to grown if they succeeded the male he was following returned last but with the hugest they had ever seen of the beast and a lot of females where interested in choosing him for a potential mate. It all turned so fast almost to fast for kenobi but the next thing he noticed was the change from the view of the male with the female he recognized from earlier as a happy pair to a burning battlefield the male fought and he would never stop he hunted down the intruders he grow and became the leader of a whole squad everything was so fast but he could see it the male the hero how they called him turning the war to their side they where winning back their land it was a view he was used to the battlefield but this one turned out good didn´t it ? what was the generals reason for this but before he could break his mind over the question he got an answer one he might not have wanted. Jedi slaughtering down every single kaleesh in their way the scene was clear there was nothing but death and destruction the male came back in his view kneeling in the ruins of a house which hold his buried mate beneath it he tried everything but it was to late. Kenobi was confused he didn´t understand he had to get more information about this he never heard this he had to ask the senat what they knew about this ! The heros name he knew it it was a familiar name Qamn jay sheelal but why would he general show him this ? before he could get his answers he fall incautious it was too much for his human body and mind.

 

 

when he open his eyes again his view was still blurred slowly he could make out sounds.. music like before but just faster a more pretty song he tried to look up to see well he would say dancing kaleesh but more important a dancing or rather showing off general grievous he really wished for a camera right at this moment he sighted and tried to stand up just to noticed now he did in fact was cuffed to the ground he looked over to anakin who had this dammed i told you look on his face he sighted deeply answering before he could ask " we are not dead yet right ?" he rolled his eyes and watched anakin pull on his cuffs trying to get them off somehow

 

 

grievous noticed their wake walking over to them hands behind his back his mechanic steps where muffled by the soft ground he stopped in front of them looking down at them " I see you woke " he starred down at kenobi the man who was his death

 

"it was quite a nice nap here " kenobi smirked feeling a cool wind from behind him it made the generals coat move in the wind he looked up to meet his yellow eyes he could see the hate in them in each of their fights but now there was something more or his drugged brain still played tricks on him

 

the general chuckled only then kenobi noticed how much less he had coughed " if it is this comfortable I will let you stay here over the night then i didn´t came here to mess with you and now i don´t want to waste more time with you I will look after you in the morning " he turned around to return to the group but this time kenobi waited enough he had questions and he wouldn´t find those answers here he looked over to his padawan and nodded once they see a chance they will flee until this moment anakin will complain about what a waste of time this mission was but obi-wan could ignore it fixating his eyes on the new found hero who was dancing, teaching younger clan members and protected children of his clan qamn jay sheelal or better known as General Grievous.  

      


	2. In another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings get a little mixed up after a tragic accident capturing General grievous

They met again he knew they would but he also knew this wasn´t the last time they would see each other. The battle around them where heated and their light sabers meet, he could feel their heat radiating off from them when the general pressed them closer to his face he was stronger than him in any physical way but that wasn´t everything in a fight like this. Kenobi still did´t get the answers he desired and this wouldn´t get him much further but he couldn´´t change it as long as the general was trying to slice him into tiny parts he would fight back he had too there was no other way for them. In the heat of battle kenobi was getting tired and sloppy after weeks of haunting the general down to this final point but the general didn't get tired he never did, the force of his light sabers hitting down on the jedis own sabers was almost unable to bear for his body but with a lucky strike he managed to get up hitting down on the cyborg gaining back their distance. He panted meeting the yellow eyes but to his surprise he didn't found the known hate in those eyes or any sing of a spark they looked empty and for a second he forgot himself earning a friendly reminder ,with a metallic arm that send him flying, from his dear general that they where still on the battlefield when he looked up again the cyborg stepped up to him the sounds of his metallic footsteps loud in kenobis ears but he never reached him and before he could make out what had happen everything went black. 

When he woke up his whole body felt heavy and his first though was not about his own health he was worried about the general what had happen ? Did he flee ? Did they manage to shoot him ? He just had to know but when he tried to get up a medi droid hold him back he would have to wait a bit longer to satisfy his curiosity it was nothing more he told himself he was just curious that´s everything but he didn´t managed to sleep like this anyways. Two days later he could finally leave the medical station two whole fucking days he had to wait and not getting any information about what had happen. He was just waiting for the medic to release him but instead of a doctor anakin came he returned from his mission and went looking for him the smirk on his face was just to much and he instantly sighted at the view of him what made anakin pull a fake pout "now I'm hurt you are not happy to see me after all ? " he walked over to him his arms crossed in front of his chest he grinned again kenobi pulled the cable from his arm before looking up to him "you heard what happen already so what do you want ? rub it in my face ? " the grin grew " What ? That you got a bitch slap from a droid and fell unconscious ? no not at all " he sighted at kenobis not amused face "oh c'mon you are alright aren't you ? " he let his arms drop " and your little robot friend is too " he rolled his eyes "grievous is alive ? " he stroke his beard before looking up to anakin " where is he ? " the question came way to quick way too excited it wasn't supposed to sound this excited " I don't know what had happen " he looked down again fondling on his beard "as far as i know he is on this ship well that´s what I heard " he waved his hand "I heard a lot on my way back home though " he watched kenobi stand up " you are leaving ? " he smirked and followed the older men out "well I have my own business to attend too so I won't bother you looking after your crush " " how gratefully of you ..wait my what ? anakin ! " he watched anakin walking away laughing he would never get behind this boys logic he just sighted and rolled his eyes before making his way to the small cell track of he ship even though he knew he had a report to send in he needed to see what happen. 

 

He stopped in front of the guards he set on a smile before talking to them dogma was his name right ? he was pretty sure it was "dogma " he smiled confident and the trooper nodded looking over to him "sir " he turned around to him and saluted " how can help you ? " "I need information about what happen with grievous after my accident " he crossed his arms and the clone glanced to another for a second " well of course sir when we noticed you where in trouble the alpha squad pinned tried to pin him down with gun fire we wanted to scare him away since bullets are not really something he can´t deal we didn't planned on doing this but ! well .. it's best if you just see it yourself " he turned around to open the door to the cell track and walked inside kenobi followed looking at the empty cells before they stopped he looked over to spot the general on the ground of it "how ..?" he starred at him noticing the huge spear going through his chest his breath was loud and raspy he didn't move or looked up though kenobi just starred at him was he left like this for two days ?? he couldn't belief it ! " has he been left like this for two days ?! " the clone was a bit startled "yes sir "he looked back at the other not understanding "how can you just let anyone suffer like this even though he is an enemy ? That's against every moral code !" he looked pretty upset "but sir he is just a droid"grievous twitched slightly he did listen to them hearing kenobis familiar voice " the senat choosed to keep him for information and we let the spear stuck because it keeps him from moving sir it seems to block something he is now fully unable to move anything but his head " kenobi looked unbelieving "what ? " he looked back at grievous who got another painful coughing attack kenobi could imagine the pain he must be in he felt pity for him he sighted he knew if they would try to pull it out grievous would kill everyone in reach so he shouldn't tell them to do so he glanced a last time at the cyborg before leaving he had to talk with the other jedi immediately. he walked to the communication room to call them as fast as possible waiting for them to answer he needed to control his temper he didn't even know why he was this upset.. well it was against the jedi code to mistreat anyone like this even a prisoner so something had to be done even when it was grievous. When they finally answered he managed to calm a little telling them about the situation but to his surprise none of the other jedi seemed to really care well he could understand in some way grievous was a jedi killer "it's the better to keep the monster still no matter how ...if he get`s free he will murder everyone on the ship ! you know what he is able to do and we won't allow this " jedi barris ofee said and kenobie couldn't belief it "even for someone like grievous the jedi code still counts will we just ignore this ? " he was frustrated why won't they see it`s against everything they stand for ! "No " the calm familiar voice spoke " you should know better obi-wan the code only stays for sentiment beings not for droids they are not alive kenobi " master mace windu threw in " you don´t have to worry about breaking any rules be at ease we will wait to welcome you back and talk but we have more important things to deal with then a droid " he made a break and keobi had to keep himself from yelling at him but he continued to talk " don´t do anything stupid kenobi we will take care of the droid he is a way to huge danger windu out " he said and canceled the call then the others followed him he looked up to see master yoda was still on the line "sense great trouble I do in you kenobi " he looked concerned always so concerned kenobi sighted " I`m indeed struggling with my self on the one hand it's grievous the jedi murder but on the other ..." he took a deep breath "droid he is not you say ? " kenobi nodded and looked up to the hologram " Feeling something I do too " he said rubbing his chin he was like so often on kenobis side something he was very glad for though " trying everything will I to help you kenobi but patient you must be " he looked down at the other nodding at each other before ending the call. Master yoda always managed to calm him down but inside of him everything was still spinning so he made his way back to the cell track balling his fist.

He walked back not even sure why... he told himself he was just doing this for the code he would do that for everyone he didn't do that just for the general but he was lying to himself he did admired the general more than he probably should. He pushed through the guards and inside the generals cell just when he was about to speak again he was cut off by a loud bang and flew through the cell. When he woke up again his vision was blurry and his head hurt he cursed under his breath and slowly tried to get up red lights where flickering and scrap was lying around as far as he could tell he was still in the generals cell... The General ! He stood up and looked around it seems he was trapped in the rather small room he spotted the limp form of the general in the corner he hurried over and pulled on the heavy frame to get a better look he was hard to handle with that spear right through his dammed chest ! His heart was racing he couldn't even check himself for injuries he only felt panic rushing over him when the familiar pair of eyes weren't open to give him a mocking or even challenging look.

He took the spear in both of his hands and just tried to pull it out what earned him a grunting followed by coughing and the pair of eyes he missed earlier looking up at him. Kenobi sighted deeply in relief and let his body slack together still holding the spear when the coughing vanished kenobi looked straight at his eyes both looked at each other in a mix of confusion and relief. When his heart beat calmed he sat up again not sure if he should try to pull out the spear or not but for now he just looked for his communicator when he found it in the scrap he walked around and tried to get a signal in but it was hopeless the thing must be broken he only got pulled away from his thoughts by the painful coughing of he general he looked around for a  
possible way out before moving back and sitting down next to him rather awkwardly " does it hurt ? " 

 

Grievous stared at him what felt like way to long before answering " yes " well if that was't a long nice answer kenobi sighed what did just happen did they crash ? is the ship still working are the others alright ? too many questions and no answers he lean back against the wall and pulled out his communicator again trying to make it work while the general watched him "what are you doing ? it's obviously broken" his voice sounded even more raspy than kenobi was used too.

kenobi sighted and looked down at the general " shut up " he rolled his eyes " I can see that myself " he put it down and they stayed in silence well expect for the generals coughing from now and then it really sounded bad kenobi took pity on him but there was nothing he could do about it. 

He did't knew for how long they stayed like that kenobi was drifting off and almost fell asleep but he still tried to stay alerted in the generals presence what was getting rather difficult he looked down at the generals still not moving form and let out a deep sigh what got him back the attention of these dull yellow eyes he looked right back not noticing how he was starring at him until the general himself sighted and tried to avoid his glance by looking away and moving his head the best he could obviously more than uncomfortable with the situation he was in before either of them could even make out a sentence their frack seem to have hit something rather hard and kenobi fell over trying to get up again

"what was that ? did we hit something ? " his thoughts where racing with possibilities maybe they hit an asteroid or docket onto another ship and where being rescued or worse and pirates found them. He looked around trying hard to concentrate and find out the reason for their clash but it was just too silent he was almost sure it was over and they just had a slight crash with an asteroid when another blow send him onto the ground again and sliding but he grabbed a lose cable to keep himself up and not crashing into the dangerous scree that was sliding down as well he wouldn't like landing between sharp metal pieces but the general wasn't able to hold onto anything and his limb frame slide down withe the pieces already preparing mentally for the impact the general tensed and closed his eyes but to his surprise he felt himself stopping to slide he wanted to look up what was that idiot doing now ? 

kenobi didn't expected the generals frame to actually be that heavy he grunted and pressed his teeth together when everything stopped falling kenobi still hold the spear that was going through the generals frame hoping that there won´t be another crash he looked down to the grunting body he was sliding off the damn spear and about to fall right into scrap beneath them panicking kenobi wanted to pull him higher so he would be able to hold onto the general and keep him from falling almost being able to reach him and convinced about his success the cable he was holding onto made the whole wall give in and they both fell right in the moment of the spear fully leaving the generals frame followed by an impressive amount of scrap and yet again kenobis world went black again.

 

This time he did't expect himself to be able to even open his eyes again but when he did he felt himself being pressed against a metal plate he groaned and tried to move just to realize there wasn't much room to move looking up he saw the yellow eyes of the general staring at him and this was the moment when he noticed he was laying on top of the general he tried moving off the cyborg but they where squished together still they had some room on top of them but that was pretty much everything he looked back to the cyborg who was starring at him " ah what an unfortunate situation " well it really was an unfortunate position but he could worry about that later be for he could progress with his thoughts he felt the cyborg beneath him move . He moved and it hit Kenobi like a rock he pulled the spear out of him and the general is fully functional again. struggling himself Kenobi tried to gain some space between them what was nearly impossible his heart raced when he noticed the general got his arm free both looked at the general's free arm before starring at each other. sure the cyborg was stronger he could break his neck in only a quick move still Kenobi could break the rules and use the form on him just for this one time to safe his own life if the general would strike but he didn't . Kenobi didn't Dare to break the silence that was pressing on them but he didn't had to. "I would prefer not having to stay here until my rescue with your dead disgusting body and I'm sure you would prefer it this way as well " "indeed I do my dear general "he tried keeping his cool but it's facade was slowly fading he was sweaty dirty hurt and tired and to top all of this he was in this situation with the general of the droid army he sighted "we won't kill each other for now then alright let's make a weapon break " he would still stay alerted you could never trust someone like grievous.


	3. Finding words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neither Kenobi nor grievous can find words in their shrinking surrounding. will they be saved in time ?

Kenobi slept more and more staying more relaxed while doing so it should not awake the impression he was getting comfortable around the general no it was more the exhaustion that was written all over him and still he wouldn't admit it and even worse grievous noticed the air the Jedi needed was fading faster than it should there must be a hole somewhere sucking out the air he figured. Well not that he cared of course he didn't need the air to breath but still it would be bothersome having the death Jedi in there with him . He looked down at him stroking through the mess on the Jedis head he was so hairy he thought the concept of hair was stupid but still kind of interesting . A few hairs got cought in the wires of his hand picking them out by accident what woke the Jedi who now looked up to the general sleepy

"you have been playing with my hair again " he grumbled sounding still tired he shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable on top of the cyborg it was rather nice staying on him his frame was apreading a nice heat when he pressed against it even though grivous got really mad when he tried to get More onto his chest but he couldn't help it was the flattest and warmest place he didn't even knew the general was so sensible about it 

 

"and what if I have been it keeps getting into my vents you should be more carefully " he growled slightly and before Kenobi could state a remark about how untrue that would be he started coughing again pretty bad they both noticed how much worse it got 

 

Kenobi sighted and rested his body back against the cyborg once the coughing stopped and they both fell in silence again they didn't talk a lot actually and as far as grivous counted it was the beginning of the third day and like predicted the Jedi broke the silence they where drowning in but not with words more likely with the growling of his stomach and he couldn't stop that he was sue he would just starve right there 

 

grievous looked down at the Jedi he seemed to understand now the Jedi wasn't doing this sounds on purpose "you are hungry " he stated and wished Kenobi would have spared him the stupid grin he was getting now 

 

"how well you noticed that I thought you would never be guessing it " he could keep his calm even in a situation like this 

 

the general growled Annoyed at his constant remarks he lifted his arm "well as you can see I'm not a human and I don't care to know everything about you " 

 

the grin on his face went rather quick he lied back down "Yeah sorry whatever " 

 

the general sighted and put his arm back down "how Long does it take a human to starve ?" he looked down at him 

 

"well ... about five days I guess but having nothing to drink is worse actually " he wasn't sure why grievous wanted to know that right now but he could care less actually 

 

it took him a while before the general lifted something looking like a kaleesh fruit Kenobi starred at it "where did you ?" 

 

"I took it for doko as a present " he rolled his eyes "it wont make it there anymore anyways " he looked at Kenobi wanting to ask more "I had it in one of my subspaces don't ask just take it before I change my mind about it " 

 

Kenobi nodded and took it carefully he was sure he had seen this one before so he took a care full bite of it it was sweet and nice very watery tough and he was making a little mess after a few bites already having the sticky juice dripping down onto the general who didn't seem to pleased about that once he noticed and struggled getting it off himself . Kenobi sat the half eaten fruit down and wiped the mess off the general's chest liking it off his fingers the general shuddered 

 

"this is disgusting " he tried to shift a bit but it was useless they still where caught with no hope of getting out of there he looked down at the jedi he went surprisingly quite again he sighted when he saw that kenobi curled up as good as he could to sleep again, it must be the thin air that was getting him already the general rested back down and looked to the ceiling out of broken parts that was seemingly coming closer with every passed hour.Not being able to sleep wasn't making this any easier so he choose to watch kenobi instead and let his metallic hands curious explorer the humans body not that he was going to wake and complain anytime soon both of them knew there was little hope for them to get out of there alive and neither would admit their fear and concerns to each other.

kenobi was awake for a while but didn't move feeling the hand on his chest it probably became uncomfortable for the general to keep his arm on the side like that but he felt rather uncomfortable in this position too and had to move after a good while of staying still the general was about to withdraw his hand when kenobi reached for it and making the silence even more awkward he should of have thought about this his blood was rushing to his cheeks and he blushed when the general didn't pull his hand away but actually rested it back on his chest fuck he was glad he couldn't see his face right now so he just stayed in the awkward silence hoping the general would think he was asleep and won't ever mention it ! even though he admitted it felt nice he needed some reassuring but his hopes of the greneral thinking he was asleep faded when he spoke up 

 

"the air is fading out of this room rapidly " he simply stated not even removing his hand it wasn't a problem for the general he could survive for quite a while longer he even kept sending distress signals into the nothing that was out there he could stay through this without much trouble but the jedi couldn't he looked down when he felt the grip on his hand tighten there wasn't much left to say about this and nothing to do to change this fact so they would just stay in their silence and wait knowing there wasn't much time left.

Kenobi was woken up by a heavy shaking of their frack he looked around and finally up to the general meeting his glance he hold onto his frame trying to concentrate on the force to get a better knowledge of what was happening but he couldn't really feel anything and when the first shards fell off the ceiling the general wrapped his arms around him what totally got him out of his concept. When everything went silent kenobi looked around some shards falling off his body and he still hold onto the general without thinking he was already starting to think they just hit an asteroid when loud sounds stared seemingly cutting the metal of the frack open and the hope of being found returned to the jedi even though the general stayed alerted they didn't knew who found him if sith or jedi but kenobi seemed to have a rather good feeling about this so the general tried to prepare for the worst.

sadly when they saw who rescued them it was neither of their alliances but pirates who where more than happy to see them they could make a few credits and before they could react they where stuck in another cell kenobi after a while chuckled and looked over to the general who rolled his eyes "well that went well didn't it ? "

 

the general sighted " how long do we have to stay here and act like we are captured ? " he looked down why was he even asking the jedi ?! he ripped the robes and made his way to the door he would take that ship 

 

" grievous no just wait !" he cursed under his breath and broke the ties to follow the general who was already eliminating the ships crew when he catches up with him he couldn't help but stare he was always amazed by grievous fighting style even without a saber before kenobi could bring himself to stop him the part of the crew that survived abonded the ship and fled kenobi sighted and walked into the bridge behind him " really general that wasn't ne-" he had to bow down to not being hit he starred up at the general who starred down at him and it felt like they starred at each other for hours before grievous turned back around walking to the control panel 

" don't sneak up to me like that " he growled " we still won't fight you are too weak and it needs at least two people to move this piece of trash " he sat down and started to calibrate the ship kenobi hesitantly sat next to him clearing his throat still a bit confused but they started the ship and for a while it was silence well if it wasn't for the generals coughing . 

by now they should be out of reach from the pirates Kenobi stood up and sighted " I will see if there is anything useable on this ship " he already made his way out when the general shot up 

 

"be careful " he stared at the Jedi who was speechless jet again " there could still be some left on the ship and I can't fly this thing alone " he growled of course he wasnt worried about kenobi he only needed him to fly the stupid ship with him 

 

 

Kenobi sighted and nodded "of course my dear General " he smirked having all of his confidence back he made his way to the ships stomach hoping to find something he could eat 

 

grievous was scanning the area hoping to find some planet owned by his alley but to his disappointment there was non such planet well not even a single planet in close range they could land on without being shot down especially with an pirates ship well if that wasn't great but still the cyborg keept scanning there had to be something 

 

He turned aroumd hearing someone enter the room but it was just kenobi who seemingly found something to eat and who was still eating 

 

"the ship is clean I looked everywhere and I can't feel anything on here ..in close range did you found out in what sector we are ?" he walked back to the seat looking up to grivous who rolled his eyes 

 

"nothing not even a single planet in reach that wouldn't shot us down by first sight I couldn't make out what sec-" he coughed and had to catch himself before continuing " what sector we are in " he stood up "I still will inspect the ship myself " he walked over the bridge "the ship will scan the area whilst I do so don't touch anything Jedi " he warned and walked out rather troubled kenobi noticed he wobbled a little the time inside the frack must have caused him some more problems than he would admit obviously 

 

 

"fine " kenobi sighted and crossed his arms watching the screen of the ship and by the time the general returned he was deep asleep

 

 

for now the general would leave him be it wouldn't be a huge honor killing such an defenceless opponent anyways and it wouldn't get neither of them anywhere to kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had a point and was going somewhere with this
> 
> also i dearly apologize for being such a slow updater I promise to work on it and update the chapters quicker thank you for your patience ♡


	4. thank you

he shivered softly it was cold Kenobi woke up looking around it was kind of safe to sleep since he hid the few weapons he found but still the general was dangerous enough on himself already, he wondered where he went off to. he got up and walked towards the captain's room it would be better to sleep there in peace. He looked around when entering the rather dark room once he found the huge berth he climbed on it and curled together yes this was nice, he almost fell back asleep when he heard the familiar coughing and sat up only to see the general step out of what he assumed was the captain's personal bathroom with seemingly hot water on his frame, the general was steaming 

 

the general dried off his frame walking into the bedroom he noticed Kenobi "what are you doing in here Jedi ?" he didn't sound amused 

 

" I will sleep here " he stated and lied back down It was the only soft bed on the ship he wouldn't leave 

 

the general walked up to him "no I choosed this room as mine already you will have to leave " 

 

Kenobi glared at him annoyed "listen droid this is the only soft bed on the ship and I'm literally so done I don't even care what you think you are doing I will stay here no matter what now shut up or leave " maybe it wasn't so smart to thread the cyborg but he was serious 

 

the general huffed and picked up the rest of his Robe "fine " he sat down in a corner " I will still stay here " 

 

Kenobi rolled his eyes he would sleep for now, he curled up and pulled the nice blanket over himself he deserved that bed and tomorrow he would look for this Damn heater.

 

when he woke up the general was gone of course he sighted and walked to the bathroom yes a bath would be perfect he walked over and turned on the water after he figured out how this stuff worked, the tub filled rather quickly and he was glad for that . he let his body soak for quite a long time before choosing to get out . he dressed up and went to the bridge finding the general there. he sat on the free chair and looked at the screen while grievous used all of his four arms to type he couldn't help but glance over and star at him 

 

grievous noticed and looked over stopping his movement "what's the matter ? " 

 

"nothing " the Jedi sighted and looked back at the screen "whats new ?" 

 

"I can't find a single planet we could land on " he sighted "there is nothing in reach yet " 

 

Kenobi crossed his arms and nodded " I see " he looked at the control, it seems like this thing wasn't even having a Heather? what? 

 

"what are you looking for?" grievous wondered coughing softly 

 

"if this thing has any heaters it's really cold in here " he rubbed his arms "don't you think?" he looked up to the general's face seeing those empty eyes with all the light lost he shivered softly 

"no I don't think so I don't feel the cold Jedi " he looked back at the screen breaking their eye contact for a while they sat in silence only Kenobi was moving around looking for a heater before giving up and left for some food. He walked around the ship it wasn't so huge and soon he had seen everything so he made his way back to the general.

"found anything interesting? " the general coughed, not even turning around, he was still trying to figure out how they could get out of there without wasting all of their ships fuel.

"no nothing " the jedi sighted and sat down to watch him, he did found a few things but nothing that would be interesting for the general, he stayed in silence for the rest of the day, he could feel it was getting late and he was getting tired so he left without a word and returned to his new room, for this time locking up the door one can never know. Once feeling safe he undressed, his clothes could need a good patch up he would do it the next day. 

When kenobi woke up he didn't knew what time it was but it didn't mattered anyways. He ate some of the food he brought into the room before starting to patch up his clothes even though he wasn't the best at sewing. It took him quite a few hours until he was done with everything and got dressed again, he noticed it was rather warm this day maybe the general found the switch for the heater, he smiled, no that would be ridiculous as if he would have cared, he sighted and spotted the generals cape in the room, he walked over to pick it up and inspected it, it had quite a lot of holes in it well if he was patching up stuff right now anyways why not his cape it wasn't like he had anything else to do.  
It took him a while to finish the cape, he sighted, it wasn't like the general was going to apericate it.  
He walked out and to the bridge seeing the general still there kind of relieved him, he walked up to him " have you been up all night general ?"

 

grievous looked over to him " indeed I did I'm trying to get a way out of this hopeless situation " he said with his rough voice staring at him he didn't looked pleased at all and in kenobis sight he even looked tired 

the jedi sighted " you should rest my dear general and leave this to me for now " he meant it, the general should rest he could do this, but the general didn't looked pleased at all 

grievous stood up and loomed over him with his high but the jedi didn't back off "so you can bring us to who knows where on some jedi scum planet and take me out ?! " his rage was only stopped by his coughing for what the jedi was glad for for once. The jedi kept the generals cape fold behind his back maybe he should give it to him hoping he wouldn't get mad that he touched it but before he could react the general grabbed it "What is this you are trying to hide? a gun?"

 

"no no ! it's just .. your cape I tried patching it up for you " he rubbed his neck what a bad idea 

the general stared at the cape the patch up was alright "thank you " he said like in a trance 

the jedi looked up "what?" he grinned "did I hear that right ? did the mighty general grievous just thank me?" maybe he shouldn't press his luck too much 

the general sighted " shut it jedi scum" he rolled his eyes before putting his cape back on "it was nothing "

kenobi still grinned and sat next to him " well i guess thank you in return for turning on the heater "

 

"what i did't do that this is nonsense " the general looked away and this was just the answer the jedi needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the long wait I hope you will forgive me ! also little note my mother language isn't English so please show mercy? Thanks ! I hope you enjoy this! It's getting hot soon!


	5. lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long I had a few troubles lately that i needed to attend to take this as an I'm sorry gift and I will now start with the next chapter that will hopefully be longer!

It long wasn't cold anymore inside the ship but he still felt growing colder each day. Kenobi shivered when he sat down on the chair next to the cyborg he would do it again just like the last few days he wouldn't stop until he got what he desired. The few first tries it was useless later one he did get the cyborg to open up but just a single wrong word could so easily get him to close up again and leash out at the jedi in pure aggression. To defeat himself, kenobi kept reminding himself. When he was lost in his thoughts and didn't went on with his routine questions the general glanced over at him 

"what's the matter kenobi? finally got tired of your endless questions? " he wasn't even able why he himself engaged the jedi to continue and ask his questions if everything he really wanted was him to shut up and let him work so they could finally get out of this flying trash can and engage in battle. But it was to late he could already see the spark in the jedis eyes and his cherish grin return. Always with that grin. He sighted when the Jedi open his mouth to speak just to shut it again well with any luck it would stay shut, too bad he wasn't one to have luck.

Kenobi frowned " Tell me General " he huffed crossing his arms and the grin disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

The cyborg couldn't help but notice the seriousness on the jedis face. He glanced over "tell you what exactly kenobi?" he sure was interested in the jedi he was an odd being not like anyone he ever has met before no one came close to kenobies being so might as well analyse him now when he had the chance.

"everything you feel free to tell me about you general" he wiggled to sat up more and look straight st his face he was serious he would get the answers he desired.or 

The general just shrugged "there is nothing I would want to tell you jedi I told you before that you know everything you need to know " he was getting really tired of the jedi if he just wouldn't need him to keep the ship up he could finally end him or well at least get him to shut up for a while he would do anything to stop his endless brabbling and questioning, he would stuff his mouth and press him down taking any possibility to move away from him oh that sure would be pleasurable.

Kenobi leaned over his chair in the generals direction starring at him with big curious eyes considering each word carefully he just needed to make sure to not let his curious mouth loose " well you sure have been more talkative back on kaleesh! Felt like you would never stop trying to be a mysterious men" he grinned 

He needed to hold back the urge to push him over " First of all I'm not what your species call men secondly don't push your luck too much or I will find a way to get this ship handled fully alone " he coughed and leaned back in his chair how did he dare he would argue more but he didn't felt to have the energy for that 

Kenobi sighted and rested his arms on the generals chair looking over him to watch the screen pouting and left in thoughts not even bothered over private space he sighted he was going to die out of boredom he told the general a lot of stories and mostly was only greeted with disinterest or coughing that grew louder just as his coldness grew and just like that he was pulled away from his toughs by an especial hard cough attack from the general that left him grasping for air and stopping his work his frame was shaking 

He didn't really knew how to talk about such a thing with the general but he couldn't ignore it any longer after all he needed the general to fly this ship " are you alright grievous ?" the words tasted odd in his mouth " I don't want you to pass out I still am in need of you " 

grievous huffed " I'm feeling perfectly fine jedi don't be concerned about having it too easy to kill me " he looked at the screen not minding to spare the jedi a glance 

it upset ted kenobi how could he react so respect less to his obvious honest concern he crossed his arms leaning back in his own chair " yeah whatever lie how much you wish to general as long as you keep this damn ship up " 

grievous glanced over starring at him " you asked and you got an answer so tell my why you accuse me of lying " he narrowed his eyes not even expecting the jedi with this horrible positive attitude to react like this to his provocation " how do you dare jedi" 

he gasped straightening in his chair " how do I dare ?! it's more than obvious that you are not well even someone without the gift of the force could see it and yet here you are denying your sickness like a child instead of taking the offered help " and another coughing attack hit the cyborg as if to proof the jedis point 

the general rested his arms on the console calmly once the coughing stopped " well you never offered help kenobi also I don't even believe you could help and it wouldn't do my honor good accepting the help of an jedi " 

a frown came across kenobis face " I could help I have seen how they did it" he stroked his beard absently trying to recall that scene but sure the general wouldn't overcome his pride 

grievous starred at him " you what? How dare you jedi! How disrespectful of you! " angered at the jedis behavior he yelled and coughed in disbelieve until the jedi finally left the bridge probably returning to that room he claimed for himself 

Upset he stormed into the room flopping onto the bed the general could be so childish what was wrong about accepting someones help if jedi or not it doesn't matter at all to him! trying to calm his emotional mess and got comfortable on the bed taking that gun he found and started to clean it. It didn't felt like it but hours must have passed when a heavy knock ripped him out of his half asleep state in a haste he quickly hid the gun under the pillow just in time for the entering general not to see. Confused he looked at him the general never left the bridge as far as he knew " what's the matter grievous?" they obviously weren't under attack he would of have noticed that 

he returned his look lifting his hand when he coughed softly, kenobi admitted he found that very amusing it seemed like such an useless act but still it was very polite, " I thought about your offer the one you actually never stated and I may consider taking it " he rolled his eyes maybe a bit too obvious for kenobi but oh well

he smirked " really? what a turning point of yours what could of have caused this change of mind?" the coughing that started again probably was answer enough it only seemed to get worse " I see .. well of course I will try my best after all its also in my interest that we both are well and keep this ship up otherwise we both are doomed " he patted the bed to sing the cyborg to get over 

grievous sighted walking over his arms behind his back how could he come to care but it was too late to go back now so he made his way to the bed and climbed it lying down feeling rather awkward with the jedi there starring at him as if he was expecting something " what ?"

kenobi wiggled close looking down at him "let me see ?" 

he starred at him " what? wash your dirty paws first! " he growled what evolved into coughing 

of course, he sighted and left quickly to wash his hands before returning with a little water bowl and a rag " good now ? he moved onto the bed 

the general looked away " just get over with it already " he had no other choice he knew that if he wouldn't let the jedi try he would probably die anyways so he opened his chest plates exposing his shimmery green guts to the awing jedi while trying to keep his coughing under control as good as he could 

hesitant he reached out to gently touch and stroke the parts it felt hot slimy and just really gross the simply though of touching another beings guts alone could get the strongest man to throw but he knew what he had to do and he was more fascinated about this than he was engrossed so he continued touching stroking reaching in deeper to find the right parts cleaning them off and fondling them in his hands absently noticing the slight squirming of the general what brought his grin back. In the end he eventually started working on the horrible squished and deformed lung part kenobi knew better than to call it lungs after all grievous didn't really needed air like he did but still it had a similar purpose so he went on with his work " so you do have a heart huh ? " he didn't look up to see the generals reaction knowing too well it wasn't a pleased one anyways hearing only a simple huff from the other under his hands who relaxed he could literally feel the tense leave his guts in his hands when grievous stretched and reached his arms over his head as if to display a beautiful pose by purpose 

he starred at him he didn't noticed when grievous had closed his eyes and went still under him but it wasn't something he would complain about now he did had some time to analyse the generals frame closely making sure to take notice of every single seam. He was distracted by the sound of the generals arms moving over and under the pillow tenderly, kenobie smiled softly if it weren't for the gun he just realized being still there but he knew it was too late when the generals arms came to an halt and his eyes open again even if not fully but that was soon to happen once he pulled the gun out from under the pillows and shot up having kebobi pulling his hands away from his chest just in time for not getting them cut off from the generals closing chest plates who now turned around to him holding the gun in his hands all air left kenobis lungs as he starred at him in shock 

for once he lost his words needing to restart his voicebox a few times before bursting " That was your dirty plan Jedi?! Making me open up? Lure me in here just to kill me when I'm vulnerable! I knew it all Jedi are the same!" he was mad and leashed out at the jedi 

" No! Listen I didn't knew that it-! I didn't -" he was cut off by the general 

" you slept here for weeks and you are trying to tell me you didn't knew about a gun under your pillow?! who is the liar now?! " he was outraged the jedi used his trust just like everyone else they just all used him! He lifted his arms for another blow when kenobi got up used this chance and jumped him throwing him onto his back and pinning him under his body clinging onto him with all his might even though he knew this probably wasn't the best idea 

he open his eyes when his back wasn't ripped open and he heard the gun hit the ground he tried to look up at grievous who stayed silent for once starring at the ceiling kenobi bit his lip he couldn't move nor dare to breath he really didn't intend to hurt or kill the cyborg no not here not like this so now he clinged onto his chest letting his body stay on top of his frame listening to the heavy heart beat beneath him and slowly calming down finally being able to breath again he closed his eyes relaxing on the metallic body " I ..didn't intend to hurt or kill you .. not like this not here " 

he feared the silence was too long maybe the general didn't heard him but that was not likely the cause " I know " were the way too soft words for the generals rough voice and it startled kenobi slightly but not as much when he felt a hand reaching down touching his head playing with his hair totally messing it up again kenobi sighted softly not sure if it was safe to sleep now but he was too exhausted to care.


	6. Destination

When Kenobi woke up he felt a little stiff he lied in an awkward position and still on top of the general. He gaped and looked up to see the general awake his hand slipping off his head when he moved he took a quick notice of that before starring at the cyborg "so " the silent grew too big on him " why didn't you kill me this time I .. I don't get you!"

grievous huffed " you are too smart to hide a gun under a pillow if you'd actually planned that " he rolled his eyes "stupid jedi the better question is why don't you tried to kill me ? do you really believe you could keep me imprisoned? that's ridiculous and you know that "

kenobi sighted " you are the one who is flying the ship that's my only hope of returning home I think that reason is pretty good already " he tapped at the generals chest mindlessly looking almost as if he was pouting "you know you could fly this thing alone it's not like anyone attacked us out here anyways and even if you'd keep me for that cause what's obviously a lie then why would you let me run around freely all the time my dear general? " 

he took the hand that was tapping in his chest and moved it away to keep the jedi from doing that "well I admit I have my interest in you jedi after all the more I know about you makes it easier to kill you in battle" he growled but it was rather a playful growling than anything else 

that made kenobi chuckle softly. Taking his hand back out of grievous grip he pushed him lightly "is that really what you want grievous? " he sat up still staying on top of the cyborg "well if you do why waiting so long? Why not doing it right now right here? " 

his gold-ish yellow eyes starred up at him "like I said I wish to kill you in battle not on a trash can in space" he crossed his arms over his chest "I do want that it would be a great pleasure to see you dead jedi just like I wish to kill all jedis " he growled more serious this time 

huffing he starred down at those bright eyes, he could simply deny that he didn't want them ever to stop looking at him like this, he really adored his pretty eyes yellow was such an uncommon color. He rolled his eyes "well if you want this so much I can give you an example " what the general said maid him kind of upset he moved his hands and acted as if he had been stabbed making faces as if he was about to die. he lost facade when the cyborg beneath him sat up and pushed him over making him fall on his back "grievous what the-!"

He was cut off by the geneal "you stop that! do you think you are being funny kenobi? " he had pinned kenobis arms over his head starring down at him "This is not a topic I wish to discuss all jedis have to die all of them I can't help that you'd have to beone of them " 

kenobi starred at him wordless for what felt like ages "ah ..but .. grievous we aren't all the same! I tried to find out what happened back then I really did but.."

"there is nothing" he growled "the jedis of course let their failure disappear " he squeezed kenobis wrists but loosen his grip again when he saw the pained face he made "how can someone like you still believe in them ?"

he looked up meeting the yellow eyes he just realized admired so much " I can't help it I have been raised like this yes the jedis do have their flaws but we help people I have seen what the siths did horrible horrible things the enslave so many planets they need to be stopped come on grievous don't you dare lying to me and saying you fight for their cause! you only fight for yourself and your revenge with them in your back as support .. I have seen you releasing children and captured slaves who were spposed to be killed so don't you dare lying to me" he kicked out managing to hit his chest slightly with his knee 

he split his arm to keep his wrists secured while pushing his leg down keeping a tight grip on his tight " I will remind you jedi that I in turn am not a liar " he looked down at the squirming human letting more of his weight rest on his body to stop him from squirming but his actions had quite the opposite effect "stop that "

"I ah can't you are lying on some quite ..sensetive parts of me! you are heavy get off!" he tried to free his hands without success "come on what are you going to do now anyways? let go!" the general huffed and released his wrists kenobi wiggled and reached out to wrap his arms around his neck "you stupid machine " he didn't hold onto him all to tightly

it could only leave the general hovering over him confused by his actions "I'm not a machine kenobi " he rolled over what only followed with kenobi moving back ontop of him and leaning down to rest his head on his neck cables. He rolled his eyes and let the human body take care of keeping his frame warm after all he was blocking quite q few of his vents, he started relaxing and shutting off slowly when kenobi suddenly bit hard into on of hos neck cabled what made grievous gasp and puff out a lot of steam "kenobi what was that supposed to-!?" he swallowed his breath as the bite was followed by kisses and licks on his sensitive neck wires.The general closed his eyes and relaxed fully under the human who keep kissing and licking his neck until he fell asleep. He could of have stayed like this for hours if it wasn't for a certain little signal that got him to remove the jedi from his chest and walking to the bridge he starred at it for a while and run a few scans to be sure it was true.. Planets under the siths rule in reach of a few days. Seems like the force was with him for once in his life how fortunate. He hid the message and went back to the sleeping human who was better off without knowing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 101% sure your comments made me go on with this! Your hearts are blessed. I hope you will accept this little thing as a reward for your wait. <3  
> Please excuse if my writing is hard to follow... it's just that English isn't my mother language and I often update late.
> 
> I KNOW this is very short i'm so sorry I will do my best to write the stories ending as long as it is possible for me to reward all my lovely readers ps: you can vote if you would like grievous to have some action or prefer if he don't have privates for the more 'heated' story part that is about to follow this one yay! the reason I actually started writing this!


	7. Views to consider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to see things from another view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my laptop kept dying while writing this and deleted everything a few times so I'm sorry if the end result got a bit shorter than planned but we will have another chapter oh well I hope u stay with me and tuned!

Kenobi grunted displeased and sat up "where did you go?" he looked at the general coming back into the room.

Huffing in return grievous walked closer, " Just avoiding some asteroids I hope you don't mind" he rolled his wrist and kenobi couldn't help but take notice of that. He always moved very gracefully, he sighted

 

"No I don't" he starred at him way longer than it was comfortable for grievous, as if he felt that something wasn't right but maybe he was just too tired too weak or didn't care enough to speak up so he just curled up on the bed. When it was silent for too long he looked up to see grievous still standing there, he sighted, "what do you want?" and as if he just had spit him into his face grievous eyes lit up with surprise

 

"what?" he simply stated, ripped out of his thoughts barely noticing how unprofessional he was being but it was too late to change the words and couldn't hide his surprise.

 

"ugh" kenobi shifted slightly " I said  _what do you want?_ " he felt too small at the huge bed with the huge cyborg right infront of him so he backed a bit off "or did you plan to stand there all night? I'm pretty sure you have better things to do then stand around here and listen to me"

 

he considered he didn't actually had anything better to do "Well no I don't have anything better to do but listen to your brabbling, maybe you will spit out some secrets if I survive your speeches for long enough" he coughed softly, seeing the jedi roll his eyes was rather amusing to him so he went on " or don't you have any wisdom to share today? " he huffed when the jedi grinned

 

"Oh! I do have a lot of things I could share with you my dear general just sit down and listen I know the best stories I used to tell them the young ones!" he grinned he would find joy in annoying grievous with some children tales until grievous would have enough and leave with a huge tantrum like usually. He was surprised they survived with each other for that long but he assumed grievous was trying to understand his nature to use it to his advance just as he was trying to learn more about the general to use it in advance or maybe even get the general to abound the evil cause, yes he did actually had hopes up on that and the situation was just proving it to him even more

 

Just as he was told he sat down on the bed with a grunt obviously displeased at the command but giving in the complain in afford to actually listen to what the jedi hat to spit out and so it came to the general lying on his back close to the human jedi listening with full attention to his stories about space, peace and the force. Especially the latter catched his attention since grievous wasn't given the gift of the force. He never desired it either to him it was a curse but the way kenobi talked about it he couldn't help but wonder how it must feel.

 

Kenobi tend to move his hands while talking now he slowly waved his hand over their heads gesturing along the ceiling "... so everything in the universe is connected with it but it's not just a gift or a simple talent one can have but the force is alive " he was resting on his side and looked down at the generals concentrated face, he smiled, he had been surprised grievous actually stayed and listened to his words with such caution so he gave his best in continuing, "the connection may be invisible but its still there between every single planet, just like the threes on trespan2 are all connected through their roots the planets forces can also communicate and life" 

"Trespan2 has an alpha three, a mother, so where is the alpha in the force? " he narrowed his eyes "when its alive it means you can kill it " he looked over when he heard kenobis sight 

"well grievous I won't deny that there may be an ... alpha but I doubt anyone will ever know where it is " he took his hand back "you would probably need to destroy every single planet to kill the force" he rubbed the space between his eyes 

grievous huffed "What if this so called alpha has bad intentions after all? if he eats up the children it takes? I have seen what the force can do to one if you once let it fully consume you" he almost growled slightly "after all you know nothing about it" 

he looked down at him "I guess thats true but you are missing the point grievous, why fight something that dosn't need to be fought? " 

"because" he looked up at the ceiling again "it stands in the way of something that needs to be fought" he looked back at kenobi seeing he was considering his words

" I believe I can't argue on that but that surely wasn't the point I was getting at " he sighted and moved to also lie down on his back and star at the ceiling for a while, he noticed a few seams in the ceiling he lifted his arm and after a heavy sound of moving and screeching metal a ceiling window was revealed leaving both of them to star into the open wide of space.

"you know" kenobi begun after a long while of nothing "it could always be like this... without us fighting, without this war " he turned his head to look at the big cyborg next to him who turned his head away from him facing the other side 

"not after what I lost " his voice was too soft "It can't be undone I will never forget " he clenched his fists 

Kenobi sat up "you aren't the only one who lost something grievous! " was he angry? he didn't even know anymore " I lost so much in this war and even before! I always had to fight so much " now he had grievous attention back who turned his head to star at him " no one ever wanted me pit I almost didn't even manage to get a master when I have been a padawan" his voice went softer and quite once he noticed the general starring at him with this odd expression, he reached up was he crying?! he rubbed his eyes and turned around facing his back to the cyborg " you have to learn from the past not run from it " he hugged himself curling up leaving the cyborg baffled at his sudden outrage of emotions 

it took him a bit before he dared to speak again "to hear such a thing from the usually so calm and cool kenobi who would believe me" 

"Leave it grievous " he didn't move when he talked he didn't want to hear that right now, how could he have lost his cool just like that? He was upset with himself for letting his guard fall but eventually he had to give in so he turned around to see the general still looking at him in a questioning way, he sighted "just forget about it alright?" 

"and you have been so sure about being able to keep your secrets " he wasn't really helping was he? kenobi didn't look pleased 

"Oh how great you are general! Why are you still here anyways? " he sat up trying to get the cyborg to get up and leave he was pushing him without much success but he still continued until grievous grabbed his hands and sat up trying to stop kenobi from struggling he used his hands to wrapp them around kenobi and hold him with his back pressed against his chest 

Grievous growled "calm down what got into you kenobi " he really was irritated by the jedis sudden change of emotions he could't understand him but soon the struggling stopped and kenobi was hanging limply in grievous tight hold without resisting "you are such an odd specie " he huffed. He didn't let go until the human was asleep again and lied down with him taking the chance to nap a bit as well. Sadly it didn't last long, once kenobi woke up he was back up and alerted again too but foe a while they just starred out of the window again, grievous arms still around the human who didn't fought the hold off but leaned into it 

it could have been so peacefully if kenobi didn't had to turn around to face him again and stroking over his chest "stop playing like this grievous " he avoided eye contact when grievous looked down at him "I'm too tired to put up with your odd behavior we both know this here won't end well" 

"what are you talking about jedi ? " he tilted his head to get a better look a him grievous honestly didn't get him 

"I mean this! what you are doing right now! why are you staying here and holding me like ... like this! you are supposed to kill me" he now looked up confused and betrayed by his own emotions 

grievous starred at him before realizing his mistake, he quickly released kenobi out of his hold. Maybe sharing a bed and reassuring your enemy wasn't the best way to show dominance. He huffed noticing the meaning of relationships and passion for other beings but this wasn't the same they were enemies and from different species how could kenobi even imply this situation as one of passion for a loved one how dare he! " I was restraining you kenobi that's all I have to make sure you won't find a second gun" when did his vents get so hot? 

kenobi looked sheepishly before leaning down and resting his head on his chest "shut up alright? just for once " he hold onto grievous feeling the metal body warm up under him "let's not think about the war for second " he tried to get comfortable on top of the sleek body but failed and sat up displeased 

before he was able to regain his posture and to lay back down grievous hands had already sneaked out to take hold of his waist "forgetting about the war isn't a thing you just do kenobi " he huffed " you really don't know what you want or what you are messing with now do you?" kenobi wiggled on his lab 

He managed to lean down enough to reach his neck and bit his neck cabels again rather softly "tell me to stop then if you don't want this if you rather continue fighting whiles we are stuck here, if you wish to return to the seperatists with my head as a trophy " he nibbled on the cable he found 

grievous let a soft groan slip tighten the grip on kenobis waist "you should know I only take lightsabers as trophies and currently you don't own one " he squeezed the body under his hands around the humans waist curiously exploring the area while also concentrating on the soft bites on his neck that he knew couldn't bring huge damage just in case he was getting kenobi into another swing of moods 

soon enough the warmed up human body was pressing and rubbing against grievous own heated plating but he couldn't let himself go. Kenobi was a jedi they where no friends or anything else he was an enemy. He shoved him off his body with a bit struggling and stood up to leave in a haste "I have to check on the course " he said before leaving an horrible hot human back on the berth. He couldn't care less he needed to cool his own vents for now and he needed an explanation why he let it get so far for himself, how could he let that happen he was supposed to kill kenobi not make out and cuddle, he needed to end this. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew something small as a gift for all of u who are keeping up with me! <3 u are great pls tell me if the link doesnt work I somehow have trouble uploading the picture on here :///

<http://deceptiside.tumblr.com/post/154693951596/something-small-i-did-for-my-silly-fic-its>


End file.
